Promise
by Masked Manipulator
Summary: Big or small, important or insignificant, promises that the nations made to each other...as people.  May include some pairings


'_Then it's a promise, brother!'_

Yong-Soo blinks at the memory- vague and only half recalled. He then waves it away, more interested in continuing his contemplation of Japan.

Really, he doesn't understand Kiku at all, what with all his fancy-schmancy thinking, and the stoic poker face the Japanese man seemed to wear all the time. He would always sneak glances in the Korean's direction, every time they met, with an oddly hopeful tint in his gaze. Then, disappointed somehow, he'd look away.

He tucks the thoughts into a corner of his mind when Germany finishes a long-winded speech and announces lunch break. Korea fishes inside his briefcase for his PSP, and meets his Cantonese brother's gaze across the table. Both raise their respective game devices, and they say in unison: "You're going down."

-Smile-

Fifteen minutes later, Hong Kong sets down his PSP with a small groan. "Yes! I won! Well, winning did originat-" Yong-Soo cheers excitedly until the other smacks his head. "Owww." He mutters, but follows the Chinese nation out of the conference building and into the streets of Seoul, South Korea. "...Right." They survey the scene, full of confused nations who don't speak Korean.

Not wanting to seem even more irresponsible than half the world thinks he is, Korea directs them to different places based on their cultures and tastes. America is delighted when he tells him that there is, in fact, a McDonald's nearby.

He doesn't bother with the East Asian nations- as his family, they know some measure of Korean. He can see China, Taiwan, and Hong Kong head to a Chinese restaurant from his peripheral view. He directs Thailand and Vietnam to a small Thai place five minutes walk away.

He takes a breath, and then turns to his favorite cafe. He doesn't need to worry about Japan. His insides twist a little, filling his mouth with a bitter tang. Kiku speaks perfect, unaccented Korean, almost as good as his own, which is ironic because Japan had tried to snuff it out.

He shakes his head, telling himself that, like it or not, he had forgiven Japan for it, he had accepted that it had been done and could not be changed, no matter how angry he was about it. Feeling pensive, he opts for a barley tea, rather than his usual iced mocha coffee. All of this brings him back to the odd glances, and he's amused when he realizes how much he's thinking about Japan, when once he'd sworn to never do so again.

-Smile-

"...May I sit down?" He coughs on his next sip, choking when he hears the polite and mellow nuances that make up the voice that is unmistakably Kiku's.

"Yeah, sure.." He gasps out when he can breathe again. The shorter man seats himself, a bottle of green tea already in hand. There's a silence then, and awkwardness, unspoken words, and oppressive memories press on both of them as they drink their respective teas. Japan fiddles a little with his tie, making it hang straighter, and the motion unlatches a silver chain that falls onto the table before them.

Yong-Soo goes to pick it up by instinct, but starts when he recognizes the charm. "That-"

Blushing a deep red, Kiku snatches it up, pushing it into a pocket and standing. "I- I have somewhere I must be now-"

The former cuts him off. "Wait, Kiku." Japan freezes in shock. He was so sure that the other would never call him that again.

The memory from earlier flows back to Korea, fully remembered. He looks up to meet the shorter man's eyes.

"You see, breaking promises didn't originate in Korea. So I can't be doing that, right?" The standing Asian's heartbeat quickens, a type of wild hope lighting in his chest. Korea looks into his eyes for a moment, the first time he had in over 60 years...

And then he smiles. It's not his usual gaudy, flashy smile, not the usual one, no. It has a sad tint, but it's a true smile- and it tells him what he so desperately needs to know.

'_Ilbon, I promise to smile at you every day, okay? You don't smile as much as you should, y'know!'_

Japan stares at it wonderingly, a look of disbelieving awe filling his dark eyes. Then he begins to cry, happy tears, full of relief and joy. He manages a smile back- it's the same kind of the one the other nation had given him.

It's a bittersweet happiness they share right now- but they both know that the barrier that drove them apart is no more.

This keeps both still smiling.

'_Alright, Kankoku-san. Then... I promise to smile back."_

'_Really? On this.. charm then, I'll give it to you- Then, it's a promise, brother!'_

-Smile-

Thanks a ton to Obsessed-Language-Freak for helping me edit the first chapter of 'Promise'- you're awesome!

To explain about 'Promise', a bit... I'm going to be doing a bit of a drabble series on well, you read the summary. I've already gotten Japan, England, Romano down, but any suggestions for other nations are welcome!

Please review!


End file.
